Geary
Geary is a robot who is one of Velo's Champions in Crash Nitro Kart. His home world is Teknee, with his home track being Android Alley. Geary's name refers to 'Gary' and 'Gear'. Biography Geary claims that he knows Teknee like the back of his hand, which he believes to be dirty. He says this after his defeat from either Team Bandicoot or Team Cortex which will lead up to him doing two different things, but in the same manner, like cleaning Crash if he is defeated by Team Bandicoot, or cleaning Tiny if his defeat is from Team Cortex. If he loses to any team, he ends up being yelled at by Velo who says that he failed him. For his punishment, he must clean the trophy room and then the entire coliseum. He is raced alongside 2 robots. You can unlock him in the Game Boy Advance version by beating him in a race on his home track, Android Alley. As weapons, Geary uses cleaning items such as a water sprinkler type bomb. Personality Geary is the most trusted and loyal racer that Velo has. Velo even gives him the most praise and respect for his races, saying that only very few have gotten the chance to challenge Geary. It also seems that out of all the racers Velo has, Geary seems to fear him the most; such as trembling when Velo shouts and scolds him for his failure against the opposing team. Geary also seems very "high strung" about his robotic design, saying that only a robot can achieve perfection in motion. During some events, Geary constantly changes his mood, from being quite focused and determined, to being furious and destructive. This causes Geary to have his downfalls. Geary is also known to be a clean freak, as shown when he was cleaning up the arena and even went as far as scrubbing down Crash and Tiny. Appearances *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Gallery Chgeary.gif|Geary in Crash Nitro Kart. 41 Geary3.jpg|Geary cleaning Crash Bandicoot after losing to Team Bandicoot. CNK Geary.png|Geary's in-kart model in CNK. Geary Nitro Kart.png|Geary's in-kart model in CNK. Crash Nitro Kart Geary In Kart.png|Geary in his kart in CNK. Geary.png|Geary's icon in CNK. Trivia *Originally, Geary was named Otto. He is still referred by that name in the game's data. *Geary is the only robot character in the series to ever appear in a Crash racing game. *Geary also seems to be a chronic carrier of mood swings which varies with his eye color; when being angered his eyes changes to blood red, and when he's calm, to it's steady green color. *Geary is the only champion towards whom Dr. Cortex doesn't act harshly. *Geary's name is a play on the common name Gary, and the word gear. *At the time of CNK's release, there was a Major League Baseball pitcher named Geoff Geary. *Geary is the only character not to be warped away in both Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex. es:Geary fr:Geary ja:ギアリー pt:Geary pt-br:Geary ru:Гири Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Nitro Kart Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Challenges Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Robotic Enemies Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled